Occlumency
by llorolalluvia
Summary: Oneshot. Professor Snape gives Hermione Granger Occlumency lessons. But what will be revealed when he taps into her mind? Rated M for VERY MATURE content. SSHG. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


NOTE: I do not own these characters. Any dialogue from the movie belongs to them, not me. RATED M for very explicit sexual content. Readers be warned.

"You take great pride in your mind, Miss Granger, now learn to control it." he hissed. Professor Snape stood just feet away, pointing his wand at her forehead. The tall form of her most aloof and mysterious professor loomed over her as a predator stalking his prey. "In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself. Legilimens!" The spell shot straight past her defenses and he was inside her mind.

Visions of Harry and Ron flittered across their minds. Then he found focus. To her horror she recognized the daydream. "Sleeping in class, Miss Granger?" asked the blurred image of Snape. It was a farfetched scenario; she never slept in class. The walls of the dungeon classroom seemed to cave in around the scene taking place; the outlines blurry. The other students vanished: after class. "I have a lesson for you, Miss Granger." Pretend Snape opened his palm to blow sparkling dust across her face and she fainted. Hermione's naked body was draped over a desk when she woke while the potions master pounded into her slowly, rhythmically. As her eyes opened he began to quicken the pace, slamming into her harder. "Remember this next time you want to sleep through my class."

They were yanked back into reality and Hermione crashed to the floor. Professor Snape stood over her, staring down in utter astonishment. Her humiliated eyes met his in fear and were immediately downcast. They were both panting and she noticed a bulge in his trousers before he turned away.

Severus Snape leaned against the counter, trying to understand what he had just seen. A fantasy of the Granger girl's? He could not douse the flame of his throbbing arousal. "Get out." He listened as the Granger girl slowly stood. "These lessons have become inappropriate." He waited, hearing her leave before he gave in. Undoing his pants, he began to pleasure himself.

Hermione closed the door, but hesitated before it clicked completely shut. She had seen his arousal and she wanted more from him. What had happened during their Occlumency lesson had changed everything, and it could not be undone. She hesitated, then reopened the door. Silently she passed through the classroom to his office where she could see him. Steadied against the counter, he was demonstrating the state of his arousal for her little daydream. It lit her on fire to see how strongly he had been affected by her imagination. She stepped inside. It was too late to go back now. "Wait," she said in what she hoped was a sultry voice. He jumped to attention and glared disbelievingly at her. "Please," she cooed, "take me. Charm me to secrecy if you must, but give me release too." She ripped her blouse over her head and stepped toward him. He hesitated.

In a frantic movement, Professor Snape grabbed for her, bending her over the desk and helping her to undo the zipper of her jeans. With one quick, desperate movement he thrust inside of her.

For a moment they were both still, groans of pure ecstasy escaping from their lips. Then, he began to move against her. Holding her hips tight he began to pound into her with such a need neither of them had known they had. Hermione began to meet his movements with thrusts of her own and he lost control. Slamming into her hard and fast he fed the need he had harbored inside.

Hermione was in a sea of pleasure and pain. He bore into her roughly, violently. But the pain only increased her pleasure. He had complete power over her and was using her body to find his release. And she had never known anything so intoxicatingly hot.

As he drove into her harder and harder she began to feel herself bursting from the sensation and as her body contracted around his he exploded in pleasure as well. With one last, lingering thrust he pulled away from her.

Hermione rested a moment before scrambling to her feet. Her legs were like rubber. Severus Snape stood beside her, facing away, as she pulled on her blouse and buttoned her pants. She couldn't look up at him, but paused before leaving. "Thank you," she whispered. He made no reply, but she could see he was deep in thought. As she took her leave of him, he bent his head and sighed.


End file.
